I Just Want to Connect
by DarkWolfHunter
Summary: She would break down those barriers for her. She would change her perspective. She will. Did I also mention some kyudo action? AU/School life! Yuri, Yaoi, and Het.
1. Ashibumi

**Sooooo, guess who was up at 2:00 AM playing One Night Disco on StepMania? Yep… and then I decided that I'm wasting my time and should do something productive! So, here you go! First story (for this site), and critique very much appreciated.**

**Looking at the poll results, I was surprised that the Kyudo idea won. Still it was a second favorite of mine! Let's just hope I do this justice.**

**I use honorifics and other minor Japanese terms. They're so common, I hope none of you need translations? Gimme feedback and I'll add it at the bottom if needed!**

**Rating: ********Rated T for language and other stuff. Rating may change later, we'll see. **

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Comedy, Friendship ...? Very AU, so singing will (may) not be involved.**

**Warnings: ****Yuri, yaoi, and hetero are all included, so if you don't like, don't read! **

**Pairings: You'll see... hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except this story. I LOVE LUKA. **

* * *

**Morning**

"Miku-chaaaaaaaaan!"

A surprised teenager spun around towards the source of the voice, only to be tackled into a fierce hug by a yellow blur. A muffled "Oof" escaped the victim's lips as she tried to keep steady.

Once she was balanced, said girl hastily pried off the blonde and gave a groan of disapproval.

"Rin! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

The blonde girl bowed playfully towards her friend and cheerily exclaimed, "Oh, so sorry; didn't mean to ruin your morning, Miku-sama~!"

Miku shot a glare and started off walking, her friend following closely behind.

"Don't call me that! You didn't ruin my morning. Just… why are you so excited?"

Miku scanned over Rin quickly: Her characteristic white ribbon band held back her short, blonde hair, accompanied with four white bobby pins which split her bangs; sky blue eyes gleamed with seemingly endless energy; honey-coated skin made the girl appear active; her messily worn uniform complimented the short teen's slim figure quite nicely; still, it was apparent that she was as flat as a board, which extremely annoyed the girl if one were to tease her about it. Overall: Cute.

Rin stared at Miku, perplexed.

"Are you serious Miku-chan? I think most freshmen would be pretty thrilled if not nervous for their first day of high school!"

While patiently waiting for a response, the blonde acknowledged her friend's appearance: Two black and magenta hair ties kept incredibly long, silky teal pigtails to the side; equally teal eyes shone with curiosity, as well as a hint of mischievousness behind messy locks of hair; beautiful sun-kissed skin practically screamed that the girl was no stranger to the outdoors; her uniform hid the teen's petite body rather poorly, all the more showing that the tealette had noticeable curves. Overall: Pretty.

Teal eyes blinked once, then twice.

"I guess you're right Rin-chan, demo nee, maybe you're overreacting just a bit?"

Rin pouted, waving around her schoolbag like a weapon.

"Mou~! Why do you always treat me like a little kid? I _know_ you're just as excited as me. I can see it in your eyes you know."

Giggling, Miku poked her friend's cheek and said, "Hai, hai. You got me. Let's just hurry up, we're gonna be late for Homeroom, if not the opening ceremony! That reminds me, where's Len-kun?"

Rin paused and gazed off course, trying to remember where her twin brother's whereabouts were.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. He took a different route with one of his sophomore friends. Kaito-senpai, I think it was? We should be able to see him later."

Miku nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**Noon**

Miku joined her friends for lunch after class and sat down.

"Uwahhhhhh, I'm starving! Finally, we get to eat. Itadakimasu~!"

Rin quickly opened her bento and started shoveling food as fast as she could.

"Rin, no matter how much you eat, there are certain areas that will never grow," said an identical fair-haired boy with a smirk adorning his almost feminine-like features.

Rin kicked him in the shin harshly and smiled sweetly.

"Itai!"

"Len, do me a favor and buy me some juice."

Her sibling cowered in fear but nonetheless stood up and asked, "Would you like orange juice?"

Miku glanced at Len: His trademark white band kept his medium golden hair neat, a small ponytail holding the excess in the back; baby blue eyes seemed unusually muddled, as if he was tired or stressed; peach skin suggested that he was as active as his sister; his uniform looked a bit too large for the short, slim male, the sleeves drooping slightly over his knuckles; he didn't appear to be too athletic, but more as vulnerable, especially today. Overall: Cute.

Rin nodded and asked Miku if she wanted anything.

"Ah, I'll have a vegetable drink, one preferably with leeks. Thanks."

Len nodded and sprinted off to avoid the evil aura of his twin.

"So…" Rin turned towards the tealette. "I noticed that you've been a bit day-dreamy ever since the opening ceremony. You're always spacing out. What happened? Ara! Don't tell me! Is it a cute boy, girl, … teacher?!"

Miku blushed profusely at the blonde's bold statement and whacked her on the head.

"Y-yada! Nothing like that Rin-chan, mou," Miku stuttered.

Rin rubbed her head soothingly, "Eheh, ja~ what is it?"

The pink hue on Miku intensified while the embarrassed girl muttered, "W-well… it's just that I bumped into someone shortly after the ceremony. She was _super_ pretty… a-and I completely made myself seem so uncool in front of her!"

"Really now? Ha ha, Len isn't back yet so you can tell me!"

"Eto…"

_-Flashback-_

_Miku yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly, stepping out of the auditorium behind several other students. She had felt suddenly lethargic during the principal's welcoming speech, and had pretty much closed her eyes and snoozed for the rest of the assembly event. Someone had to nudge her awake to inform the sleepy teen that everyone was headed for their first class. Still dizzy, the tealette kept walking in no specific direction, wondering when lunch time was._

_Just as she turned around a corner, Miku collided with an unidentifiable object. Her face had come into contact with something comfortably warm and soft, a pleasant scent of lavender filling her nostrils. Through instinct, Miku simply attempted to burrow her visage further into the wonderful plush, her bodily greediness blinding logic. _

"_A-ano-san…" _

_A sudden jolt of electricity seemed to strike the teal-haired girl. She leapt backwards, tripping in the process which resulted to an unfortunate fall upon the unforgiving marble floor. Alert and thoroughly mortified that she had just snuggled with a stranger, Miku looked up in a feeble attempt to apologize._

"_Sumima-" _

_Teal irises locked with magnificent, deep azure ones. What struck her, however, was that she could just make out a tint of teal shadowing within. _

"…_-sen."_

_Miku couldn't help but gape at the goddess standing before her: A brown headband gilded fancily with golden twists rested upon lengthy (but not as long as Miku's), luscious streaks of pale pink hair; azure and teal eyes hazy with maturity beamed beneath a full fringe; startling ivory skin made the female appear elegant, as if she were a descendant of royalty; her uniform was neat and prim, all the more making her equivalent to that of a princess; anyone could tell easily that the girl was fairly tall and had a busty and generously curvaceous body, the envy of all models. Overall: Beautiful._

_Wait a minute. Did she just cuddle with her chest then?_

_The pink-haired goddess cleared her throat, snapping Miku back to reality. The girl offered a hand towards the tealette, politely asking, "Daijoubu desu ka?"_

_Miku's face felt hot. It burned with an uncomfortable heat. She was suddenly all too aware of the blood rushing to her head, the erratic heartbeats thumping in her ears, the lovely fragrance of the person in front of her, a dryness in her mouth which left her yearning for something else besides water. _

_All of these new, unfamiliar feelings confused Miku. She didn't know what to do, what to say. It was as if she had become mute! Forgetting mutual respect and how to communicate, all she wanted to do was escape this weird predicament. _

_So she did. _

_The tealette got up from the ground quickly and sprinted past the other teenager, not looking back once._

_-End of flashback-_

Rin stared at Miku.

"Sooo, she had pink hair, blue eyes, and ivory skin?"

Miku nodded.

"Miku-chan…"

"Nani?"

"You're an idiot."

The surprised twin-tailed girl just gave her orange-loving friend a confused look.

Just as Len returned with two bottles of juice in one hand and a banana in the other, Rin slammed her hands on the desk and stood up dramatically, drawing attention from other students.

"Miku-chan! That was _the _Megurine Luka! The Ice Queen! Heck, how could you not have known her? She's the student council president who gave that speech earlier!"

The shocked tealette could do nothing but attempt to close her jaw. "B-but, I was asleep, and… and…"

Rin just shook her head and sat back down.

"Mou, just forget it."

Len, who was still at the doorway with the drinks and a banana peel, strolled over to the girls. He decided to forget what he just saw and passed out the drinks, earning thanks from both of his unusually silent friends. The blond decided to break the silence.

"So, eto, do you guys want to check out the clubs after we're done eating?" He nervously scratched the back of his head, not wanting to provoke anyone.

As if bipolar, Rin beamed with sudden excitement and exclaimed, "That's a great idea! How about it Miku? We should all join the same club!"

Miku perked up as well, anticipation running through her veins.

"H-hai!"

Len observed the two girls and sighed in relief.

* * *

**Afternoon**

After visiting many clubs ranging from basketball to flower arrangement, the twins had decided on which clubs they wanted to join. A certain tealette, however, was still in consideration.

"It's decided! I'm going to join the volleyball team. That green-haired senpai was super cool," Rin announced. The blonde looked at her brother expectantly.

"W-well I want to join track and field! Kaito-kun… err senpai, encouraged me too, so…" the boy trailed off, not knowing what else to add. Miku could make out a faint blush painting Len's cheeks, though she didn't know why.

The twins then turned to Miku.

"How about you, Miku-chan? We may have different clubs, but have you found one that you liked," Len asked.

She shook her head and looked back at the list of clubs she was holding. Her friends waited patiently to see if there was one Miku would pick or want to check out.

_Swimming? No, that would ruin her hair. Softball? She didn't really like the sport. Tea ceremony? Way too boring. Literature club? Nah. Drama?_

She thought about that one carefully. _Maybe, if she was desperate._

Miku sighed in defeat and crumpled up the sheet.

"Nothing?" Rin sadly asked.

An impromptu outburst of eager yells, shouts, and screams interrupted the trio's peaceful walk. Len was able to pin-point the source of excitement and had the girls follow him outside of the school building.

Before long, the three teenagers encountered a large horde of students, both male and female, ranging from freshmen to seniors, surrounding a traditional Japanese building and a large piece of land, a short chain link fence keeping them from coming closer. A series of "Kyaas", "Cools", and "Sexys" could be heard from the crowd. Still, Miku, Rin, and Len couldn't find out who or what the students were cheering for.

Rin squirmed her way through, dragging Miku and Len behind her.

Once they had reached a good spot, Miku looked up just as a swift blur of brown hit the center of a target across the wide plain. She had been so close that she could feel the gust of wind from the arrow.

_Kyudo!_ She realized.

Rin and Len shifted their sight to the one who had made the perfect shot. "Oh Kami-sama," muttered the blonde.

The tealette followed the twins' gaze. She gasped as pink flooded her vision.

There, in all her full glory, was Megurine Luka. Her hair, now tied back high into a ponytail, fluttered gracefully with the wind. The female was wearing a cream and cerulean hakama, a tan glove on her right hand, a black strip of leather covering her ample chest, and long white socks accompanied by wooden sandals on her feet.

The pinkette had now taken a break, a fine bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face quite attractively. The kyudoka relaxed her toned arms and lowered her bow. Not too long after, a kouhai offered a water bottle and a small towel, which Luka gratefully accepted.

"Wow, the seito kaichou is also the buchou of the Kyudo club?! What _can't_ she do?" Rin had to practically yell over the noise of the students around her.

"That's it," Miku suddenly shouted.

Rin and Len turned to Miku. "Nani?" They both asked at the same time.

Miku met her friends' eyes confidently.

"I am going to join the Kyudo club!"

* * *

**Annnddd, finished! Phew, all in one day! Actually, I think it's still too short. (T^T) How is it so far? Don't worry, more drama, comedy, romance, and possibly more will occur in the next chapter! You can bet your truffles (mushrooms, remember that!) that a ton of more characters will see you there as well! I'll try to update quickly, since it took me long enough just to type up this one anticipated chapter. /flipstable**

**There may have been confusion when I refered to one of the twins using "blond" or "blonde". I use "blond" for Len and "blonde" for Rin. Hope that clears things up.**

**I decided to add in all the Japanese terms I used. Warning, the list is long. It just seemed a bit overwhelming. Also, while I was describing Luka in her Kyudo gear, I was going to use a lot of special terms instead of just "glove" and "strip of leather". What changed my mind was that Miku doesn't even know all of these yet (since it's through her eyes), so I'll probably introduce them next time. She does know "hakama" however, because it's naturally well-known traditional clothing. **

**-chan- **an honorific used between friends

**-sama-** an honorific used to show respect for someone of great power or nobility

**demo nee- **a phrase that means "but"; no, not THAT type of "butt" you pervert!

**mou-** a commonly used expression similar to "geez"

**hai-** can mean "yes", "okay", and others along that line

**-kun-** an honorific used mainly for males, although I've seen it used on girls

**-senpai- **an honorific used to refer to a senior student by a junior student

**Itadakimasu-** a saying Japanese say before eating, equivalent to "thanks for the meal"

**itai- **equivalent to "ouch"

**ara-** a saying hard for me to explain; close to "oh"

**yada- **a strong "no"

**ja- **a saying also difficult to explain; close to "well"

**eto- **"uh"

**ano-san- **"um" (used to get someone's attention in this case)

**sumimasen- **"excuse me" or a more polite way of saying "I'm sorry"

**Daijoubu desu ka?- **It's not the full proper sentence, but basically means "Are you okay?"

**nani-** can mean "yes" or "what"

**kya- **I don't think I have to explain this, ha ha.

**Kyudo- **a modern Japanese martial art, typically known as "archery"

**Kami-sama-** "God"

**hakama-** a type of traditional Japanese clothing, worn today by both sexes, commonly worn by practitioners of any martial arts; tied at the waist and fall to the ankles; worn over a plain kimono

**kyudoka- **a practitioner of Kyuudo

**kouhai-** reverse of "senpai"

**seito kaichou- **the"student council president"

**buchou- **my preferred way of saying "club president"

**Woo! That's a long list, so sorry guys! I'll try not to do so many next chapter. Anyways, please review. Critique is always welcome. Feel free to PM me for whatever reason! I'd also like to give a special thanks to Maroon Cross-san for pushing me to type this. Couldn't have done it without her! **

**Ara! Almost forgot! I was too lazy to describe the uniform, so you can see the male one on my profile... if you're interested. :D The female uniform can be seen through the "story cover image-thing-a-ma-bob".**

**Bye bee~**

**DarkWolfHunter **


	2. Dozukuri

**Konbanwa, minna-san! The fact that school is in a couple of more weeks freaks the heck out of me; why did summer go by so quickly? Augh! (T^T)**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or even read this story. It means a lot to me, and I hope that I can update faster! I was in a coma for a couple of days after watching the notifications stack up in my email. This praise and support is going to my head!**

**To my favorite Maroon Cross: Haha! Thanks? Glad to see such an energetic response from you, it brought a grin to my face. I don't think it's that funny though. D: Maybe comedy just isn't my thing? /shakes head/ Waughh! Nani yo? I have to update soon too? Noooooo! XD But seriously, it's going to be hard for me… NegiToro for life! No rice, no life. I love that phrase, we should make one up! Hmmm like "When there's NegiToro, there's no sorrow" (?) Wow, that was lame. ^ ^**

**To yuuki yami: Glad to know that it's intriguing! Not to worry, I shall continue contributing to the dominating NegiToro era! **

**To kryuu27: Again, thanks for letting me know that the story catches your eye! I was hoping someone would say that. You'll see the complexity of Luka's "prestigious" title very, very soon.**

**To TenebraeCaelum: Yes, another believer! Gimme an internet fistpump! Thanks for the compliment; I'm trying to regain my writing skills back! Here's your update, you greedy little- I mean, yeah! Here's your update! Yes! I am a DDR veteran and StepMania addict! I think you got the latest version 5.0, correct? I used to have it too (came with two songs) but had to uninstall it later for embarrassing reasons. Now I have the 3.9 version. I have anime otaku packs and VOCALOID packs. /le gasp/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Though it would've been one hell of a party if I did…**

* * *

"Please allow me to join, Megurine-san!"

Luka sighed for the umpteenth time. She had just begun to return home after participating in club activities. The daily horde had returned, probably stronger from last year. It had been a long day, after the whole opening ceremony, filing student council papers, avoiding fanatics, and turning down several love confessions from both genders. Just when she had thought she could relax and get some quiet, some peace of mind, this girl with an unusual hair color had started to hound her.

The tealette seemed familiar, but Luka just couldn't seem to recall where she had met the persistent girl. Again, it had been a very tiring if not stressful day for the double-booked president, so new faces weren't going to come easy to her just yet.

"Like I've said before, no. The club has already reached its member capacity, we just can't squeeze in anymore newcomers, especially with the club budget's state right now" replied Luka with a stern voice.

Miku pouted. "Dakara, just kick out people who don't attend regularly or something! It isn't fair for freshmen like me who should have a choice to join whatever club they wish!"

The pinkette paused, her face thoughtful for a moment.

"You know," the sophomore turned to Miku, "that's not a bad idea. Thanks for the suggestion, ano..." "Miku. Hatsune Miku," the kouhai informed. Luka nodded, "Right," then continued on her way towards the train station. She had to hurry lest it grew any darker.

"Jutto matte yo~!" Miku grabbed the professional kyudoka's open hand, preventing her attempted escape. "Don't just forget about me! I want to join, and I'm not going to give up."

Luka turned around, blue pupils locking with teal. The goddess then looked down, staring at their connected palms.

The teal-haired teenager followed her captive's gaze and blushed, much to her own disapproval. She released her grip, muttering an apology, but it was too late. Those awkward sensations from their first encounter began to return, bombarding her senses. The poor girl decided to take genuine interest in the grey concrete.

Miku could feel the seito kaichou/buchou's eyes piercing her, but she refused to look for herself. Then suddenly, "Ara, you're that shy student from earlier!"

If it were possible, the red hue across Miku's face intensified even more. Recalling that particular awkward situation wasn't making things better,

Luka observed the uncomfortable girl and decided to directly answer her repetitive question. She gave a loud sigh, "Fine. Seeing if your plan becomes effective, more spots should be available, so you have my approval. I'll give you a registration form tomorrow. Just swing by the student council office during lunch, okay?"

Teal eyes jerked up. "H-hai! Arigato, Megurine-san!" Miku smiled.

Luka flushed, embarrassed, although she didn't know why. "Y-yeah, it's no problem. I'll see you then." The pinkette walked away quickly, not waiting for a response.

Miku blinked, alone. It had seemed the situation had reversed just now.

"Oh well," she sang.

Miku hummed, happy that she had finally got what she wanted.

"And maybe," she whispered, "if I become closer with Megurine-san, these weird feelings will go away."

* * *

"Nee Rin-chan," Miku asked during lunch the next day.

Said blonde broke away from her staring contest with Kasane Teto, a friend from her volleyball club. It turned out that the magenta twin drill head shared most of the same classes with the three childhood friends.

"Nani?"

"Megurine-san is known as the "Ice Queen" of Kinoko* High, right?"

Rin looked at Len and then back. "Hai…"

Miku took a breath. "Then how come she's so kind and polite? During the two times I've met her, there was nothing about her that could even suggest her title!"

"Mmmm, it's actually a bit more complicated." Rin grinned deviously. "What has you so interested in her anyway, Miku-chan? Not planning to confess to her, are you- Itai!" A large lump sprouted from the orange addict's head.

"Just answer me." Miku raised another fist threateningly, all the while trying not to blush.

"Okay, okay!" Rin shielded her head. "It's a given known fact that Luka-san is extremely cold and harsh, towards BOYS. I'm not exactly sure why, but rumors say that she experienced something traumatic in middle school."

"Oh…" Miku slumped back in her seat, feeling bad for asking in the first place. Somewhere else though, she was slightly disappointed from knowing that Luka hadn't been nice to her because she was special. "So, none of her friends are male?"

Rin thought for a second. "Well, I know she and Kaito-kun are friendly through a mutual friend. Some senpais from volleyball also gossiped that she's been rather close to a sensei since last year."

"Shit!" Teto sprang up from the table and immediately fumbled around looking for something in her schoolbag. For the second day in a row, classmates stared at the group strangely.

Rin gave Teto a questioning look.

The nervous teen grabbed her wallet and dashed off, her echoing yells informing her friends that she'd forgotten that the cafeteria had a special croissant sandwich today.

Rin smiled sheepishly at her brother and Miku. "Teto-chan _really_ likes bread, French bread to be exact."

Miku sweat dropped. "You don't say?"

"Speaking of forgetting…" Len turned to Miku. "Aren't you forgetting to meet a certain someone right now?"

_Megurine-san!_ Miku thought. She dashed off prior to Teto towards the student council room, shouting a "Thanks!" to her friends.

The twins looked at each other and laughed. Rin then smirked at her younger brother.

"How's track with Kaito-kun?"

Len blushed but cleverly retorted, "How about you tell me about this Gumi-senpai first?"

It was Rin's turn to blush.

* * *

The tealette stopped outside where she was supposed to meet with Luka, trying to catch her breath. After inhaling an abundant amount of air back into her lungs, she reached for the handle, only for the door to slide open, revealing a tall, stout young man.

Long, purple hair held back in a ponytail by two red hair sticks ran down past his black dress shirt. Messy bangs framed his face, amethyst eyes narrowed in worry. He wore white jeans topped off with black shoes. Miku had to admit that the man was very handsome, both face and body.

The male's brilliant ash mauve eyes looked at Miku, and he smiled brightly. "Konnichiwa." He then left in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

Miku stood there, dazed by the mysterious individual. She decided to ask Luka about him after receiving her registration form and walked inside.

Luka sat at a large desk at the end of the room, a pale hand rubbing at her temples. Several books and stacks of paper littered around. It appeared that she was now alone, but Miku acknowledged that the pinkette looked very tired and stressed. Still, despite her dark circles and overall untidy appearance, Miku couldn't help but stare at her, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Ah, Hatsune-san, you're here. I have the form… here." Luka grabbed a sheet and handed it to Miku. "Just return this quickly before new members fill up the slots. We have much more room and the club budget is doing better, all thanks to you." She smiled warmly.

Miku accepted the paper. "Arigato, and it was no problem! I'll try to return this as soon as possible."

Luka nodded. "Just come back here again or the kyudo club."

"Ah… hai. Ano, Megurine-san?"

"Just call me Luka, we should be at least on a first name basis if we're going to be seeing each other nearly every day."

"Okay, Luka…-chan." Miku blushed. "Um, I was wondering who that tall guy was who left earlier."

Luka's face brightened. "Oh, you mean Kamui Gakupo-sensei? He's a homeroom teacher, as well as the bukatsu advisor. We were just discussing about needed appliances for the club."

Surprised, Miku exclaimed, "Wow, really? He looks pretty young though."

"He's turning 23 this year."

Luka laughed at the astonished look on Miku's face. "Anyway, you should return to class, the bell is about to ring." The pink idol turned back to her work.

"W-wait!" Luka looked up.

Miku paused, laughed nervously, and stuttered, "I-I wanted you to c-call me by my first name too… if that's okay."

A tinge of red appeared on Luka's face. "Good bye, M-miku-chan."

Miku grinned and left.

* * *

"You don't even know what the bow is called?!"

"Gomenasai!"

It had been roughly a week since Miku joined kyudo. Today was the first time she would actually be participating in shooting targets. Too bad the tealette had trouble just putting on a hakama. Masuda Lily, a senpai and childhood friend of Luka, was assigned to help Miku. With a black headband, lengthy blonde hair, and sapphire eyes, the junior reminded her of a Luka version of an older Rin… if that even made any sense whatsoever.

Lily sighed. "Okay kid, I'm going to go over all the equipment first and then we'll get right to shooting!"

"Oi, Lily-chan! Don't forget to go over-" "The safety crap, yeah yeah, I got it princess," the blonde interrupted Luka, who was keeping an eye on Miku's training.

"This," Lily tapped on Miku's laminated bow, "is a yumi. The bowstring is called a tsuru. An arrow is a ya. There are multiple parts of a ya but that's not important. Every arrow has a gender, as weird as it seems, so us females use otoya. Still with me?"

Miku nodded.

The senpai then handed her a soft one-fingered glove. "This is an ikkongake, one of the many types of yukages. You'll be using this and a forearm protector since you're a beginner."

After Lily had explained each important item and their use, Miku was already worn out. The confused freshman was still desperately trying to memorize every word as Lily then began to demonstrate each phase of position when shooting.

"Now that you know the general basics, show me your first shot. Try firing at that target over there." The blonde pointed at the row of targets across a grassy plain, where she had witnessed Luka for the first time in action, which was nearly 30 meters from the dojo.

"Already?! Eto… I'll try," she blurted. She didn't want Lily to know that she hadn't been observing her, since the junior was uncharacteristically informative.

The teal head chose a target, and nervously, raised her bow in a manner that she had seen from action movies. Miku began to panic as her right hand clenched around the end of the arrow and the bowstring. _Was she even doing this right? What if she somehow hurt herself in the process? Lily-senpai didn't even go over the safety rules!_ Just as she was about to release her hold (which would not have resulted into a favorable outcome), a pair of warm arms covered her own.

"Miku."

It didn't take much for Miku to know who the owner of the voice was, but what scared her was the rapid increase in her heart beats, the blood rushing to her head, the smell of lavender muddling her senses. The sudden intimate use of her name made the teenager gulp in anticipation.

"Just do what I do. Let my hands guide you; breathe and relax."

"…okay."

Lily, fellow members of the bukatsu, and the daily onlookers all watched in pure awe as the synthetic arrow from the newbie's bow released with a slight "twang". The grey dart sliced through the air, across the 28 meters of grass, and smack dab in the center of the target.

A pregnant silence permeated the area.

"Kyaaaaaa!" a couple of fan girls screamed at the top of their lungs. On cue, applause broke out from the crowd, as well as cat calls, whistles, cheers, and other nonsense. "What a shot!" "I wish Megurine-sama would hold me like that too!" "Who is that lucky girl?" "Damn that bitch to hell!" Miku couldn't help but flinch at the last remark.

She felt Luka let go of her, all warmth leaving. Miku felt lonely. The way their bodies seemed to just… mesh with each other perfectly, the feel as they had both released the arrow in synch, Luka's breath in Miku's ear when she- _Wait! What am I thinking? Bad Miku! Anyway, I should probably thank Luka-chan for…_

"LILY. COME HERE YOU LITTLE-"

"Itai! Stop yanking on my hair woman! Ow, ow, OW. What the hell did I do?!"

Miku watched as her beloved pink-haired savior pulled onto her brief mentor's locks harder.

"You baka! First of all, you have to give her a _rubber_ bow, baka! Second, you have her practice the movements _without an arrow_, baka! I have to admit that you got down the equipment area thoroughly, but she can't just digest all that information so quickly, baka! And _then_ you have her practice with the glove and arrow, baka! Finally, you should've had her shoot at a makiwara, not a freaking mato, BAKA!"

With each "baka" the pinkette uttered, a fresh new lump appeared on the poor blonde's head. The other club members sweat dropped at the painful, but familiar scene. However, it was quite obvious that the buchou was truly angry.

The resilient blonde managed to stop her violent friend by locking her arms around Luka affectionately. "Gomen."

The pinkette sighed and pat Lily's bumpy head. She smiled and said, "It's okay."

Lily pulled away and giggled. "Still, I guess I should apologize to Miku-chan. Where is she anyway?"

Unbeknownst to Lily, the tealette had watched the whole scene. Her chest hurt, and it wasn't from the tight muneate she was wearing. She felt pain, pain all over her body. All the places Luka had touched before now burned like poison. Her head hurt, her heart hurt.

_W-what is this anger I'm feeling? Could it be that I'm jealous? But why? I don't have any romantic feelings towards Luka, and she and Lily are close friends anyway! I have no right to care. Still…_

"A-ano… Miku-chan? Are you alright?" Lily timidly asked. No matter what she did, the kouhai kept a hateful glare that seemed to burn through her soul. _This dark aura… it's quite suffocating._

"Miku-chan?" A light tap to the freshman's shoulder woke her up from her rage gaze. "Club activities are now over, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Luka rubbed her head lovingly, smiled, and headed to the changing room.

Miku stood there dumbly. She touched her head where Luka had. _If I was such a dear friend like Lily to Luka, I could experience this every day._

She shook her head, horrified at what her mind came up with these days. _It's as if I'm in love with Luka! W-well I have to admit that I may have a small crush on her… but I'm sure it's just a phase or something, yeah! It shouldn't be normal to like a girl anyway, it's just not… right._

"Hey."

Miku turned around, only to face a serious Lily.

"We need to talk."

Teal eyes scanned around the dojo; everyone had already left to change. She and the suddenly hostile blonde were alone, much to her displeasure.

"N-nani yo?" Miku gulped. The junior had begun to approach her slowly, threateningly, causing the freshman to walk backwards into a wall. Lily slammed her right hand, barely missing Miku's terrified face, against the wall, making the blonde appear more menacing.

"Listen here," she hissed. "I don't know what _your_ connection with _my_ Luka is, but I'll have you know that you better stay away from her."

Miku became pissed. "What. The. Hell. First of all, Luka-chan isn't yours; she's a person for Kami's sake. Secondly, Luka-chan and I are friends, good friends to be exact. Third, you have no right to tell me whether I can be with her or not. Leave. Me. Alone."

The diva left on that note, hurrying to join the others. Her heart was pounding in her ears, raw fear eating at her insides. She probably hadn't made the wisest move, and now there was nothing she could do. "What the heck was that…"

Lily watched her rival scamper away before she could reply; coward. The blonde ran a hand through her long bangs and chuckled.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Yatta, another chapter down! And finally we get some drama really start to cook up, hehehe. I'm seriously starting to question whether writing a chapter in one go is a good thing or not. Before I do so, I procrastinate… a lot. And when I DO start writing… I can't stop. I waste a lot of time by doing so, such as finding random music to listen to on Youtube, looking up interesting stuff about Kyudo on Wikipedia, looking at pictures of Vocaloid characters when describing them, etc.**

**I haven't introduced all of the characters who will appear yet; there are 5+ more to go. *sigh* It doesn't help that my room is unbearably hot.**

**I've added some new Japanese terms, so here you go!**

**dakara- Google Translate says "so"; I translate it as "That's why I'm saying" **

**Jutto matte yo- literally "Hey, wait!"; "Wait a minute" or "Hold on" are also correct**

**Arigato- "Thanks"**

**nee- "hey" or "right"**

**Kinoko*- literally means "mushroom"; don't ask my choice in high school names! It's better than the common "Vocaloid" or" Crypton High"… right? (^ ^'')**

**sensei- "teacher"**

**Konnichiwa- a daily used phrase which means "Good afternoon"**

**bukatsu- "Kyudo club"; it gets rather boring just saying "kyudo"… "kyudo"… all the time, nee?**

**Gomenasai- "I'm sorry"**

**Oi- "Hey" or "Yo"**

**(Here's the difficult part. Some parts of the kyudo gear have already been explained in the story, but there are still some that were vague.)**

**yukage- a glove worn on the right hand; made of deerskin**

**baka- "stupid" or "idiot"; very offensive, but not in this case**

**makiwara- a specially designed straw target shot at from a very close range (roughly 7 feet)**

**mato- a normal target for kyudo practitioners. Sizes and distance vary, but most common is shot at from 28 feet**

**Gomen- a shorter version of "Gomenasai"**

**muneate- a chest protector worn by female archers; typically a piece of leather or plastic designed to protect the breasts from being struck by the bowstring during shooting (lol)**

**I think that's all. Sorry it's another short chapter (Is it? I honestly don't know), and I'll try to update soon! School is super close, and I still haven't touched my summer assignments let alone look at them. ;) Please review and critique is much appreciated! I love you all.**

**Bye bee~**

**DarkWolfHunter **


	3. Yugamae

**I deserve a punishment. Hit me. Hit me all you want. I've been gone for several months and I don't know why. A hiatus is like masterbating: It feels good at first, but in the end, you realized you just screwed yourself. Same goes for procrastinating! Oh, see the connection there? Feel free to flame at me in the reviews~ **

**To Anon0301: Kyaaa, I know right? Luka-chan is just the coolest (and cutest) in whatever mood she is! Thanks for your feedback, it really boosted my confidence. I'll try to update quickly!**

**To yuuki yami: Well, let's not make assumptions so quickly! I'm cheering for Miku too however. We'll see what my mind comes up with…**

**To kryuu27: I don't think Lily becoming Miku's rival is all that interesting. (;;A;;) It seems to be extremely common in NegiToro fics these days, so I feel that this concept is a bit worn out, eheh. Nooooo! You found an error! Wahh, I'm so embarrassed. Thanks for letting me know still… /facetable/ Thanks! I need to focus on school more. I had to quit piano; it's terrible.**

**To TenebraeCaelum: Nice to see you again! Your name is quite difficult to spell, you know that? Oh, I had to get the 4.0 version since my 5.0 crashed too! Mmmm yeah I like Luka/Lily too, so it was a must…but (between you and me, I was going to use Meiko before but thought that Lily suited the possessive character better!). You are greeedddddyyyy! **

**To my special Maroon Cross: Sou? Well I guess I can check off the cuteness department then! Yes, I just noticed how huge of a weakness Luka has when it comes to Miku. I just have a thing for love triangles! XD Though that "triangle" is going to turn into a very weird shape soon. (O. o) I guess I'll have to have bad stuff happen to Miku then, desho? Muahahahaha! :D Whenever I'm typing, I imagine out every scene like an anime. And reading. It was fun coming up with Miku's "questionable" thoughts after that event! **

**Ahhh, the "No rice, no life." comes from an anime/manga called K-On! It's an absolute must-see, and the movie which came out some time ago! It's cute, fluffy, about a music club in an ALL GIRLS JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL, funny, and I consider it shoujo-ai. Ooh, I like the one phrase where it's referenced from "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" Should consider that one… /nods head/**

**Thanks for the reviews! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, only this poorly-devised story. I love Luka. **

* * *

"Kaito-senpai…I-I can't hold on much longer…"

"Len-kun, just a bit more," the blue-haired panted.

"N-no! My legs are starting to give out… ah! It hurts… senpai."

"Sorry… was I going too fast?"

"I'm fine." _Pant._ "I can handle this."

Kaito eyed his blond partner in doubt. They had only been jogging for about half an hour, and yet his kouhai had tripped and was on his knees, gasping for oxygen. If Len couldn't even take this short workout, the track captain would kick him out for sure. He walked over and bent down. "We can stop for today if you're tired."

Len looked up furiously. "No way! I'm not giving up just so that jerk Al can laugh in my face!"

Kaito smirked, amused with his suddenly angry friend. He felt Len's forehead. "Is that so? Well, it looks like you're heating up a bit too much" His eyebrows furrowed in worry. "I'm afraid you'll get sick if we don't stop here. Should I take you to the infirmary?"

A blush colored the banana-eating teen at the contact. He swatted Kaito's hand away and stood up. "I-I'm fine." He started walking off. "Anyway, can we just take a small break?"

The sophomore smiled and hurried to Len's side. "Sure."

The two walked on the trail for a while, basking in the silence and beauty of their surroundings. Sakura trees and tufts of wild grass lined up on each side of the dirt road, forcing travelers to face forward. What lay beyond the forest remained unknown; this area was strictly used for training members of the track and field club, as well as school events.

"Hey, Len-kun?"

"Hm?"

He turned around. "Why did you join track?" Len stared at Kaito, who gave a weak smile. "Forgive me and the sudden question but, I just don't think your body is quite suited for it. Even though I recommended it, you lack stamina and endurance, which are extremely vital factors to have. I don't want you to hurt yourself for nothing."

…silence.

"…Len-kun, you okay?" The small boy kept his gaze to the ground, his golden locks hiding his eyes. Kaito noticed that his friend seemed downcast all of a sudden. He usually was never silent, and when he was, the boy was trying to hide something from him. _Even after all of these years, he still can't trust me? _The blue-haired man became upset at this realization. "Kagamine Len."

Said boy looked up and met Kaito's blue eyes at the formality. Although a lovely red hue tickled his cheeks and refused to go away, he was determined to keep a straight face. He took a breath.

"Kaito-senpai, I like you."

The blue-haired young man raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the sudden declaration. Open palms curled into fists. "I like you too, Len. Now tell me what's wrong."

A temporary look of disappointment cast on Len's face, realizing that Kaito hadn't understood the depths of his forbidden feelings for him. He pulled at the collar of his PE shirt nervously and shifted his eyes elsewhere, embarrassed he would have to be more direct.

"Uh… that's not what I meant. I l-like you more than a friend, you know? I want to hold your hand and go on d-dates, and-"

Laughter prevented Len from continuing his confession. He looked at Kaito, who was laughing rather rudely. His friend's narrowed eyes told Len that this wasn't friendly; he was mocking him.

"Gross."

His heart stopped. Sky blue eyes widened at the unexpected insult.

Kaito had recovered from his fit, his mouth upturned in a scowl. "You're disgusting," he spat. A step towards Len. "Do you have any idea what you just said?" Another. "Guys don't fuck guys." And another. He was just an arm's length away from the petrified blonde.

"Tch, I don't know why shit like you even exists."

Kaito shoved his child-hood friend. Len's legs buckled and gave out, falling to the dirt. The delicate boy hugged his knees, hiding his face, and began to cry, not knowing what else to do. Just as Kaito proceeded to kick Len in his vulnerability,

"Itai!"

A searing hot liquid drenched his chest. He cried out in pain and stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry. I must've tripped," a deep male voice said rather sarcastically.

Clenching his stained shirt, Kaito winced and looked to see this wise guy. His mouth gaped as he recognized the tall man. "Ah… Hiyama-sensei!"

The dark brown-haired teacher adjusted his glasses with one hand, the other holding a now empty cup of coffee. He gave his student a twisted smile and said, "Shion-san, you should go on ahead and get that burn looked at with the nurse. I'll make sure Kagamine-san here gets back to school safely."

Kaito's eye twitched, but taking note of the icily tone and body language of the professor, wisely nodded and ran back to the direction of the school. Kiyoteru watched him leave then turned to Len, who hadn't looked up nor moved during the scene.

Len flinched as he felt a large but gentle hand caressing his hair. The movement was slow and felt good, calming his senses. The boy tried to stop his tears and attempted to make him look a bit more presentable before facing his rescuer.

"Th-Thank you, sensei…" Len whispered.

Kiyoteru grinned genuinely and helped Len up. He beckoned the young boy to follow him a little off to the side of the path. The two eventually reached a small clearing, where a greenhouse was situated.

"Wahhh, I didn't know our school even had one!" exclaimed Len.

"Follow me inside."

Once inside the transparent building, Len watched Kiyoteru wear an apron, put on some gloves, and proceed to inspect a rather peculiar-looking flower. As seconds ticked by, Len just stood there awkwardly, basking in the silence, before deciding to break it. "Ano… how much did you hear, Hiyama-sensei?"

The glasses-faced man bent down and picked off a thorn from one of the neighboring roses, paused, then muttered, "Everything."

He straightened his back. "I apologize for not interfering sooner, but I honestly didn't think things would have turned that physical. Shion-san is one of my most well-behaved, if not intelligent, students that I am teaching right now. I never thought he'd react so… violently."

Len smiled sheepishly and gazed down. "I-is that so…"

Chuckling, Kiyoteru grabbed a potted patch of blossoms, took Len's hands, and made him hold it up. "Look at this, will you?"

Blue eyes shifted to look at the plant now in his possession. There were bright orange-yellow petals, rounded in a club-like shape. Red streaks splayed across the unique flower, with narrow and pointy leaves sprouting from the stems.

"Beautiful, isn't it? _Erysimum cheiri_, better known as the Aegean wallflower. I find that it rather suits you."

Len tilted his head to the side. "How so?"

Kiyoteru retrieved the plant and placed it on a table. "Try looking it up." He discarded the gloves and washed his hands at the sink. Checking his wristwatch, the professor advised Len that he should return to school for his belongings quickly if he wanted to get home before dark.

Before Len stepped outside, Kiyoteru said, "Wait."

Len turned around, his gaze meeting steel grey eyes.

"Be careful around Shion-san for now. It would be best to give him some time to cool off. If he gives you trouble…" he turned his back.

"…I'll protect you."

Len's heart skipped a beat. Embarrassed, he fled, shouting a rushed thanks before leaving the man alone in the greenhouse.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"You guys look terrible!"

Rin scanned over her twin and Miku. Len's uniform was wrinkled, his hair a mess, and his eyes swollen. Miku, on the other hand, was unusually stiff and alert, her legs and arms maneuvering similarly to a robot.

To make a positive note, Rin herself was feeling fresh and excited for another day of school! :D

Len stiffened and murmured that he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Miku relaxed her muscles and complained that club activities had really affected her body.

The blonde girl didn't believe a word and walked ahead. She stopped by a convenience store and told her brother and best friend she'd be back in a minute. True to her word, she returned to the sidewalk where the two were waiting, a leek and banana in hand. The freshmen caught sight of their favorite food and immediately chased after Rin, who was now running away, giggling.

And that's how the trio became late for class.

An hour later, after a stern reprimand, the teacher sent the blond(e)s and tealette in the hall to stand and carry two heavy buckets of water as punishment. Meanwhile, Teto sat in her chair, amused at her friends' antics. _Classic._

Miku and Len glared at their tormentor. In the end, Rin had kept the leek and banana for herself, saying she would give it to them during lunch.

"Say… do you two feel like skipping club activities today after school? I really want you to see my club, not just to show off, but to introduce you to someone as well!" Rin whispered.

Both Miku and Len thought about the idea.

_I guess after yesterday's episode with Lily-senpai, it wouldn't hurt just to skip once._

_Like Hiyama-sensei suggested before, maybe it would be best not to see Kaito-senpai today._

"Alright!" The two simultaneously agreed loudly. A warning knock on the door from the teacher shut them up just as quickly.

Teto shook her head with a smile, secretly nibbling at a bread crust.

The day passed by without further drama, only boring general classes to snooze through. Miku eyed the clock ticking above the blackboard, praying for the bell's salvation.

Heaven heard the impatient teenager's prayer, and the ringing freed the captive students from the professor's control. "Rise….bow."

The siblings and drill-head gathered at Miku's table, waiting for her to cram her stuff into her schoolbag. As soon as she was finished, the group led by the blonde and magentette (THAT'S NOT A WORD I KNOW ^) girls walked in the direction of the gym. Len watched as they passed by the track, while Miku turned away from the sight of the target plains.

As they entered the gymnasium, Rin and Teto ran off to go change in the locker rooms, leaving the other two to take in their surroundings.

The massive room was split in half by a black net, one side for the volleyball club, and the other respectively for the basketball club. The wooden floor, illuminated by the numerous beams above, was sticky with wax to prevent players from slipping. The stands were bent and pushed into the wall by a machine to allow further room for the clubs. Miku also noticed that Len seemed to be the only male in the building, and assumed that today was reserved for the girls.

Girls in their athletic wear began to stream out from the locker rooms. Some began stretching while others formed groups and caught up on the other's day. Rin and Teto came sprinting towards their friends, with the blonde dragging a slightly older girl behind.

"Miku-chan, Len! I want you to meet the club's buchou, Megpo- err, Gumi-senpai!" Rin gestured towards the girl behind her.

Green hair, green eyes, and peach skin greeted them. The senpai was about the same height as Miku, with a toned and straight figure. The student appeared just a little tomboyish, with a set of mulberry-colored goggles on her head. However, her sweet voice highlighted her femininity.

"Konnichiwa Miku-chan, Len-kun! I am Megpoid Gumi, a third-year and the captain of the volleyball club. I've heard much about you two from Rin-chan!"

"Ah… hai! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Miku exclaimed.

Len bowed politely and said, "Please take good care of my sister!"

Gumi grinned. "Of course! Make yourselves comfortable; I hope you'll enjoy watching these two fumble and embarrass themselves~!" She teased, while messing up Rin and Teto's hair playfully.

"Mou… Gumi-senpai!" Rin pouted. She followed her captain to start practice. Teto flashed a smile and said to Miku and Len, "You two better not get bored!" before running off as well.

As the club huddled up to discuss the plans for the afternoon, the tealette and blond sat down with their backs against the wall, deciding to talk about their homework. Soon enough, a practice match had started, gaining the attention of Miku and Len. Rin and Teto were on the same team. Gumi was standing off to the side, shouting out tips and words of encouragement.

Miku watched as Rin played the position of setter. Although it was generally not an exciting role, she could tell it was important, and Rin took it seriously. Teto played the "spiker", and she was damn good at it. Together, the two appeared pretty lethal, despite their young ages. In between the matches, Miku played a few games of shiritori with Len. As time wore on, they began to joke around and gossip. Both enjoyed themselves, momentarily forgetting their worries.

* * *

Luka was worried. Club activities were nearly over, and yet she hadn't seen a glimpse of her pigtailed-kouhai. All day, her shots faltered, and her usual grace in movement diminished into a clumsy mess that shocked the daily onlookers and other members. The princess decided to take a break, sitting on a bench with a water bottle and towel in hand.

_I don't understand. I thought she was enjoying herself. Why hasn't she come today? _

"Oiiii, Luka-chan, you feeling alright?" A hand rested on the pinkette's shoulder.

Luka smiled at her best friend's appearance and turned to face the blonde.

"Lily-chan… I was just-"

She froze.

And remembered. Yesterday. The puzzle pieces started to connect in the president's mind.

"Baka Lily."

"Itai!"

The blonde winced at her ever daily bruise on her head, but it was unlike Luka to suddenly change moods like that. Something was off.

Concerned, Lily used her reliable technique of hugging Luka, and asked, "Luka, what's wrong?"

That never failed to calm Luka down, and she replied, "It's all your fault. You pushed Miku-chan into shooting an arrow yesterday so abruptly. The pressure must've gotten to her. She hasn't shown up to today's meeting."

Lily frowned that Luka was acting strangely over the teal-haired brat she had come to despise. But she smirked, relishing the fact that she had intimidated the freshman successfully.

"Gomen. Don't worry, I'll make sure to apologize to her tomorrow and beg her to come back, okay?" Lily nuzzled her cheek against Luka's affectionately.

The president blushed. "L-Lily! I'm all sweaty, you know?" Another whack.

However, the third-year didn't seem to mind, and smiled to herself.

_She's already forgotten about her. _

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Kaito was stretching out his long legs, preparing for a test mile run. As he started to work on his calves, a muscular man with a gruff voice called for him.

"What's up Al-sensei?" Kaito asked.

The man had chiseled features, with brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He appeared to be in his late thirties, with some gray patches in his gelled back hair and thin tufts in the front. Although he was still rather attractive, a golden scar ran across his forehead, heightening his menacing demeanor.

"Where's Kagamine? I knew he'd drop out sooner or later, but the shrimp has to inform me beforehand!"

Blue eyes twitched, remembering the events from the day before.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know sir."

Al glared at the blue-haired track star, but then smirked as he concocted an idea. He drummed his calloused fingers against a clipboard thoughtfully.

"Well, as the coach I need to take responsibility for both apps and resignations. I'm afraid if I don't see Len here by tomorrow with a proper excuse, I'll have to kick you off the team for the upcoming preliminary competition next month."

Kaito's pupils dilated at the cruel conditions. He stammered, "B-But sensei! You can't do that! This is completely-"

Al cut him off, "Oh, but I can!" He grinned.

"It was _you_ who recommended Kagamine to join, and it was _you_ who begged me to accept him even though he failed the requirements. It's only fair that you are accountable for his actions, yes?"

The sadistic coach stomped away, leaving an outraged Kaito to kick at the dirt.

* * *

"Mmmmm!" Rin stretched out her arms, then took in an appreciative gulp of fresh air

Miku watched her friend with a content expression while Len yawned.

The trio was now headed to the direction of their homes. It wasn't too late yet, so they stopped by a local café and munched on delicious baked goods with cool drinks, chatting care-free.

The conversation had somehow turned into a boomerang game of insults between the twins. The happy diva looked out the window to survey outside. She scanned over from people to cars when something caught her attention at a bookstore display.

Behind the window she could make out pink. Pink hair to be exact. _Luka-chan?_ The pink then moved, revealing a familiar young woman with ivory skin, blue eyes, and a lovely figure. It was Luka. Miku was about to interrupt the siblings when she saw a purple blob approach the student council president.

Miku strained her eyes and found that the blob was a tall man with long purple hair and purple eyes. _…Kamui-sensei? What is he doing there? And with Luka-chan?_

The two could very much have been the perfect, ideal couple. Their attractive looks and godly proportions caused people to stare enviously. Luka appeared to be very happy while Gakupo talked to her. She then laughed, and he rested a-

"Miku?"

The tealette turned towards her friends, who had stopped bickering at the sight of Miku trembling. The siblings looked at their friend with worry.

Miku cleared her throat. "Um… I need to leave now."

The diva got up, grasping her schoolbag and cellphone, then left in a hurry from the café to her home without another word. Rin and Len looked at one another.

"I wonder what happened," mused Len.

Rin slammed her fists on the table, drawing attention from the customers while Len sweat dropped.

"She didn't even pay for her share!"

Miku ran the rest of the way home. She didn't even greet her mother when she arrived, asked to be excused form dinner, and rushed upstairs to her room. Throwing her school stuff to the side, the teenager wasted no time in flopping stomach-first onto her teal bed. She laid down there for a while, trying to organize her frenzying thoughts and heart.

She could still feel this weird feeling in her body. But it wasn't as sweet and warm as before. It was the pain, the poison she had felt when she saw Lily hugging Luka. But the poison had crawled into her eyes. All she could see was red. Nothing else.

The frustrated girl fell asleep. Her cellphone received a notification in the form of a text:

**From: **Rin-chan~ 3

**Subject: **…$$!?

…

Miku-chan, you're an idiot.

* * *

**And I'm done! At 3:11 AM on a school day, yayyyyy~! I'm getting back in the flow guys!**

**I'm trying to use less Japanese terms so I don't have to make that darn list at the bottom all the time. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks for waiting! I'll try to update every week on Saturday! **

**I love you minna.**

**Bye bee~**

**DarkWolfHunter**


	4. Torikake

**I apologize because I am so lazy! Quick! Head on down below to the reviews so I can sneak away from being strangled!**

**To yojimbo89: Thank you! …That's all I can really say, hehe. **

**To LightningAboveTheSky: Is that a Lightning Farron fan I see? Great username! Thank you for the compliments and the favorite (although I found a typo xcoughx). I love making Miku the jealous type~ Ooh, a confession from Luka already? That's going to have to wait… if it'll ever happen! Muahahahaha! **

**To Anon: I know, I feel like a total butthead for making Miku and Len suffer so much like that, especially Len! Meanwhile, Rin will be our comedic relief, for now…**

**To ThePanicHour: You gotta LOVE that quote. It makes me smile stupidly at a wall. Literally. Drama, drama; it's a must. I just hope I'm not over-doing it.**

**To Angry Corn People: Your username…. Pfttttt! Oh gosh, you're amazing already. Yeah, I figured Kaito's reaction was a bit… "over the top". But all things (and people) have a reason. If you didn't presume it by now, Kaito is a MAJOR homophobic. Hope that satisfies you? **** Yes, you are right! RinxGumi anyone? Okay, it was a crack couple that I randomly put together, but just saying, it may not work out.**

**To Unknown: Awww you flatter me so! *blush* Here's your update; thanks for enjoying so far! c:**

**Nice and short, done. Thank you for all the reviews! They really motivate me and brighten my day! Prepare yourselves for chapter four my mushroom minions. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. Nope. The programs belong to their respective owners, who are absolute gods (and goddesses). **

* * *

Luka stood up from her desk, raising her arms for a much-needed stretch. When she released the tension in her sore limbs, she felt soothing warmth permeate her body, leaving the hard-working student yawning while rubbing her eyes. It had been hours since she'd last moved from inside her bedroom after school and bukatsu activities, homework, club forms, and council work all eating up her personal time. She was cutting it close by skipping her piano practice, even putting off dinner just to have a few more precious minutes. Deep blue irises shifted to a small digital clock on the bedside.

10:45 PM, it read. **(A/N Okay, so it's not that late compared to us, but Luka is an overachiever so…)**

Well, it was certainly earlier than Luka had expected prior. **(A/N See? Okay, I should quit interrupting the story.)** She still had enough time left over. _I can probably get in some piano if I'm quiet enough so as not to disturb the neighbors. Heck, I can eat some tuna before a hot bath too!_ Eyes glinting, Luka drooled at the delicious thought, until a knock rapped softly against her door. She wiped the saliva around her mouth hurriedly.

"Hai?"

A slender, average-heighted woman with a milky complexion, emerald eyes, and a fuchsia bob with side-swept bangs walked in. She wore a long, elegant white robe laced with a simple light pink ribbon. The mature, beautiful woman allowed a small smile to grace upon her delicate face once she saw the girl had been hard at work.

"Luka, Kamui-san is here. He says that he has some important documents to deliver," she voiced low and husky.

Luka kept her astonishment to herself, nodded while sounding her gratitude, and said, "Please wait, Okaa-san."

"What is it dear?" her mother asked.

"Where are Leon and Lola? How come they didn't inform me of Kamui-san's arrival?"

"Ah," her mother nodded knowingly, "Leon is out running a few last-minute errands for me while Lola is still busy cleaning the south wing. I thought I could help out by at least answering the door myself and letting you know."

"Is that so… thank you very much, Okaa-san," said Luka politely.

The older woman smiled and left.

Luka got up immediately and started to clean up her cluttered desk stacked with study material, textbooks, and the like. As she had moved her hand over to return a black pen to its rightful place, she accidentally knocked down a photo frame. Just as she bent over to retrieve it, a pair of large hands covered her eyes, effectively cutting off her vision. The student-council president could only smile at this action.

"Guess who?" The stranger asked, obviously trying to mask their identity by using a shrill, unusually high tone.

Luka chuckled and placed her own hands on the ones over her face gently. "You were quiet this time, but unfortunately, too slow. My mother just informed me that you had arrived."

Gakupo sighed and moved away from the girl, deciding to sit on the edge of Luka's bed while attempting to pull off a cute pout. "I wonder when I'll finally be able catch you off guard."

Luka sat in her chair facing the teacher. "You can keep hoping," she smirked.

Gakupo grinned, took a quick glance at his wristwatch, and then cleared his throat. "I can imagine that you'd want as much time to yourself as possible, so I'll be fast." The purple-haired man reached into his leather case and took out a yellow folder.

"What's this?" Luka inquired, accepting the folder and scanning the contents.

He rubbed his eyes. "Some late turn-in for an official club recognition. This interesting red-head kept apologizing over and over, practically begging me to give this to you. Hand puppets, was it?"

Luka sweat dropped. "People sure do come up with the most interesting things these days." She flipped through the rest of the pages, only to see a small thin package at the end. "I knew this was heavier than usual," she commented and proceeded to open it. Gakupo smiled, propping his elbows and hands under his chin.

The pinkette pulled out a silver book with red lining, large teal print in English titling the cover. She gasped. "Gakkun, how did you find this so fast? I only told you that I wanted to read this after school today in that bookstore!"

"Gakkun" beamed at her use of his name, which was rarely said unless she was extremely pleased. "Well it wasn't easy, but I managed to pull a few strings. Sorry it isn't in Japanese though. Still, I wanted you to get a copy as fast as possible. I remember reading it in the UK once; it's a great story!" He got up with his bag and patted Luka's pink locks.

"I have to leave now. Make sure to get plenty of rest, and take your time with that book. I'll see you tomorrow Luka."

The professor left his student, who seemed to have reverted to the nature of a child. Blue eyes twinkled and her cheeks blushed at the sight before her. Dismissing the club form, her piano practice, tuna, and a bath that she had originally planned out earlier, Luka immediately opened the book, turned a page, and started to read aloud in English.

"...This is a lighthearted tale of a desperate knight in search of his true self. His journey reflects our own - filled with hope and despair, belief and disillusionment, laughter and tears."

* * *

The day was… unusual so to speak. During lunch, Rin stubbornly refused to leave Miku alone on the matter that'd occurred yesterday, even after Miku apologized and offered to pay the twins back for her share. It turns out that the siblings didn't have enough money to cover Miku's order, so they were stuck arguing with the waitress until a surprise encounter with Kamui-sensei saved the day. The purple man had seen the commotion from across the street (well it really wasn't that difficult to NOT notice with Rin yanking on the server's hair cussing and Len failing to restrain his violent sister) and intervened, paying the waitress and apologizing on their behalf.

Len gave the money back to Miku, explaining, "And that's why we need YOU to pay back Kamui-sensei. Rin and I don't have any classes with him."

"Eh?" Miku pocketed the yen and adjusted her teal bangs. "But I can't either. I don't think Kamui-sensei teaches any of the freshman courses."

Rin playfully slapped Miku's back, earning a surprised yelp from the tealette. "Yeah, that's where you come in. It's a well-known fact that Luka-san associates with him on more than a daily basis, so you can just give her the money instead!"

Miku returned her best friend's cheeky expression with a nervous smile. "A-Ah… I see."

The blonde noticed Miku's unease and noted, "That reminds me, you and Len didn't go to club activities yesterday because of me. Apologize to your senpais for me today, okay?"

Miku and Len paused in shock, each in their own way. While Miku's eyes widened and her heart pounded from fear of Lily, Len choked on his banana and his head ached at the thought of Kaito.

"Geez, I swear you two are always woven up in some ball of drama every morning! Stop sulking already, Miku-chan, Len, and eat normally!" Rin exclaimed, resetting the comfortable atmosphere between the trio.

"Where's Teto-chan?" Miku asked in interest of changing the topic, nibbling on a leek.

In reply Len looked around the classroom and spotted the drill head approaching them with a croissant stuffed in her mouth. "Ah, there she-" A hand slapped Len's face, prompting him to shut up.

"She's DEAD."

Now, the class had already become accustomed to Rin's loud, boisterous antics, but the blonde's sudden proclamation caused every student to look at their table in utter surprise, including Teto, who wore a blank face at the doorway. Miku facetabled. Len's eye twitched.

"R-Rin…" Len warned through gritted teeth, his face still exhibiting a proud red shaped hand.

"Save me Teto-droid!" Rin squealed, running to Teto who was still unresponsive, as was the whole class. "I am your servant! I am your servant!" The orange-fanatic hid behind the magentette and pointed an accusing finger towards Len. "He is the one sent to kill you!"

"D-Droid?" Miku stammered, unable to keep up with the sudden scene. She looked at Len for help.

Len shook his head, "Why are going on quoting movies all of a sudden? And weren't you the one who just claimed Teto-chan dead?"

Miku decided to focus on detaining Rin. She stepped forward. "R-Rin-chan. Did you… do anything strenuous this morning? Maybe drank something weird? Feeling sick?"

Rin stared at Miku with a sad expression. "Not you too, ojou-sama."

Before anyone could react, the blonde suddenly drew a hand near her mouth, laughing haughtily with a sneer. "Now kneel before me!" Silence.

By then, everyone was having an epic WTF moment. "She's definitely high," someone muttered.

Len and Miku found it hard to disagree with the statement. Len whispered to his friend, "On three, we'll grab her and drag her to the nurse. Okay?" Miku nodded. Unfortunately, Rin already had an idea about what the two's plan was, so when they'd turned to confront her, she was already gone, with Teto. "Faster Josephine!" Rin could be heard from afar.

"Crap. After her!" Len shouted. He dashed out of the classroom faster than Miku could even comprehend his words. When Miku was in the hallway, he was nowhere to be seen. _That's the fastest I've ever seen him run before._ She mused. While figuring out which direction to go, a feminine shriek accompanied by a loud, rushed apology could be heard to the left. Miku headed to the area and saw a glimpse of a yellow ponytail, and more importantly, a young girl with red hair sitting on the tiled floor in a daze.

Miku jogged over and offered a hand. "Are you okay?"

The girl had crimson eyes, peach skin, an ordinary figure, bangs parted in the middle, and an ahoge which was hard to ignore. She accepted Miku's help and stood up, her height just barely surpassing Miku's. "Ehehe, thanks. Some blond boy ran into me while I was on my way to the student council room," the stranger admitted sheepishly.

"I apologize for that. My friend Len-kun was just chasing after his sister because…" Miku trailed off, a dark aura surrounding her.

The ahoge bounced and the girl smiled. "That's fine, I guess. I'm Furukawa Miki by the way, a first-year."

Miku snapped to normal. "A-Ah, it's very nice to meet you Miki-san! I'm Hatsune Miku, a first-year as well. Mind if I accompany you? I actually have a matter to deal with there that I might as well finish now."

Miki giggled and nodded energetically. "Alrighty. Also, you can just call me Miki-chan, okay Miku-chan? Hehe, our first names sound a lot alike." The two walked towards their destination, discussing about their classes and such. Miku learned that her new friend had just started a new club about hand puppets, but she needed to legitimize it properly with the student council first. She also happened to be close friends with Gumi, prompting Miku to start talking about her friends and her… interesting experience prior.

When the girls arrived outside the classroom, it hadn't occurred to Miku that she would be facing Luka so soon. Nevertheless, they entered after receiving permission.

Inside was a mess, not that it was too surprising. Everyday students met a chaotic room with a stressed president who had begun to start losing her patience steadily. The only difference today was that said president seemed to be on one of her better days. Megurine Luka greeted the freshmen and ushered them in while straightening out a stack of filled-out sheets.

"Konnichiwa Furukawa-san, Miku…-chan. How may I help you two today?" Luka's melodic voice rang out. She gazed upon Miku fondly, causing the tealette to look away blushing.

Miki disregarded the atmosphere between the two. She and Luka conversed about her club application, with Miki apologizing and being reprimanded by her in the end. The resolve ended peacefully, and before Miki left the room, she turned to Miku. "You want me to wait for you, Miku-chan?"

Miku shook her head so the red-head left with a farewell. The door slid close and Miku fixed her gaze upon Luka. She didn't expect to see the once friendly pinkette frowning at her. Miku shuffled her feet nervously, "Um… hi Luka-chan."

Luka paid no heed and crossed her arms. "And where were you yesterday?" Ice laced her words, an alien aspect to Miku.

She scratched her cheek. "I-I'm sorry! My friend Rin-chan asked me to accompany her and her brother to watch her volleyball practice after school. Uh, it was irresponsible of me to skip out, especially after only joining recently. I apologize and I promise that it won't happen again!" She decided to bow her head for added measure.

A pause. "Come here," was the only response.

Miku obeyed and sat down at the table across from her senpai. She continued to look down, refusing to meet Luka's stone-crushing glare. Luka's face softened and she gave a weary sigh. "Give me your hand." Although confused, the girl lifted her small hand. To her surprise, Luka gently cradled it in her own cold palms, interlacing her slender fingers.

"I'm sorry."

Startled, Miku looked up, only for her face to redden with Luka's visage merely centimeters away from hers, seeing her own teal irises reflecting within Luka's lovely azure ones. "It's my fault for leaving you in Lily-san's care. She's a good girl, just a bit too rash. It wasn't my intention at all for you to be in that predicament so quickly. Please forgive me, and come to practice, okay?"

Miku allowed the genuine words to mix and blend around inside her head. All she could do was nod slowly, drawing a beautiful smile from the pinkette before her that made her want to faint. Luka pulled away and started to giggle, infecting her kouhai as well. The two girls laughed, their hearts fluttering like mad butterflies bursting within their chests.

"Tch."

Lily continued on her way, her mind furious with her teal-headed rival.

"Just you wait, Miku. I'm gonna make you regret ever trying to get close to my Luka. Starting today," the blonde snarled, scaring a couple of students loitering in the hallway.

Elsewhere, a certain blue-haired male was also stomping angrily in the halls, searching for his… friend. Kaito spotted a blur of yellow turning around the corner, as well as intelligible shouts and fits of laughter. He instantly recognized Len's voice and sprinted after the chaos. Kaito realized that the younger boy was running awfully fast, for it was hard for him just to catch up. In a fit of frustration, he stopped to catch his breath, then yelled, "Kagamine Len! Dammit, just stop!"

Len froze at his senpai's angry tone. Rin and Teto had disappeared now and he could hear Kaito's loud footsteps drawing closer. He was scared and didn't know what to do. The boy looked around desperately and found the custodian's closet to the left. He turned the knob, surprised that it was unlocked, then entered the cramped room and closed the door. He held his breath as he heard Kaito draw nearer to the door, praying for him to leave. To the blond's horror, the knob twisted, and he saw an angry face peer at him. Kaito entered and closed the door behind him, but Len attempted to scream. A calloused palm muffled the noise, and Kaito whispered, "Quiet! Look Len, I just want to talk. Calm down." Len nodded, for it was difficult to breathe, but when Kaito released him, he bolted for the door. It wouldn't budge. He kept yanking, but it appeared to be locked. They were trapped from the inside. Even Kaito forgot his purpose and he met Len's look of terror with his own.

"Well shit."

* * *

**Eh, I rushed the last bit. I can't seem to focus my 100% all on this story at the moment, but I hated having this document collect dust in my computer, which explains why it's so short too. **

**Ah, gomen ne for the random crack going on with Rin and Teto. I honestly have no clue what was wrong with me during that period, but I'm not changing it because it's the only thing I can think of for a transition of scenes to move on. Hope you at least enjoyed the Daughter of Evil references? **

**Anyway, change of subject. Have you checked out my latest series Bittersweet? I have to say that I am much more interested in that now, so go on ahead and check it out if you haven't done so already! Don't worry; it's still NegiToro if you're wondering! Ooh, I also have another idea for a one-shot that is a bit different from my usual choice of genres. Keep your eyes peeled for that as well!**

**Be safe, minna! There's been a bad bug going around lately. I love you!**

**Bye bee~**

**DarkWolfHunter**


End file.
